A Thanksgiving With Vegeta
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: When Yamcha attends Thanksgiving dinner at Capsule Corps THIS year the Prince Of All Saiyans is there as well... One-Shot!


A little something for Thanksgiving! One-Shot! Be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

…

At Capsule Corps:

"Bulma do you thinkit's wise to have Yamcha _and _Vegeta in the _same place _forThanksgiving?" ChiChi asked.

"It's Thanksgiving! Vegeta will probably be too busy stuffing his face with all the food to worry about Yamcha" Bulma chortled.

"If you say so. Listen Bulma, my timer just off so I have pies to get out of the oven."

"Okay, ChiChi. Well I have to go too there's a LOT to do before dinner."

Bulma hung up the phone "_It's just a dinner after all how bad can it be?"_

...

Krillin arrived at Capsule Corps first accompanied by his girlfriend Maron. She bent over to pet Dr. Brief's cat in her yellow mini dress. Master Roshi shut the door in Oolong's face as he tried to sneak a quick peep.

Oolong knocked on the door and the door swung open. The pig swallowed hard as he suddenly stood face to face with a scowling Vegeta.

"Uhh, I 'm here for dinner" Oolong gulped.

"Wonderful. Crawl up on a plate and I'll put an apple in your mouth" the Saiyan prince responded.

"EEPP!" the terrified pig squealed.

"Oolong, Come on in. Seriously, Vegeta!" Bulma scolded as she ushered the pig- being in.

The flame-haired Saiyan merely shrugged his shoulders.

'_She'll probably invite the weakling too' _Vegeta thought.

….

"Goku won't be coming, Mom. ChiChi said they're just going to spend a quiet Thanksgiving at home this year" the blue-haired scientist informed Bunny Briefs.

"That's a shame! I was so looking forward to seeing Goku and his family" Bunny sighed as she pulled yet another tray of goodies out of the oven.

"WOW! You've outdone yourself, Mom!" Bulma exclaimed.

The great table in the dining room was set with Bunny's best blue and white china and glittering tableware. Six golden brown turkeys, four pans of stuffing, a gigantic platter of freshly baked rolls, three huge bowls of mashed potatoes along with gravy on the side of course and an enormous plate of cranberry sauce covered most of the pristine white tablecloth.

On the sideboard was a luscious array desserts-pumpkin pies, upside-down pineapple cake, apple and lemon meringue pies, strawberry shortcake, cherry and banana cream pies and chocolate layer cake.

"I'm glad to see _my_ meal has been prepared. You really should see to your guests" Vegeta declared with a wicked smirk.

"Very funny, Vegeta!" Bulma huffed.

_What was taking Yamcha?_

…_.._

The scar-faced former bandit arrived at Capsule Corps and knocked on the door. To his consternation, Vegeta opened the door.

"What do _you _want Weakling?" the Prince of All Saiyans growled.

Yamcha bristled but it _was_ Thanksgiving…

"I brought some pecan pies…"

"Good!" Vegeta snatched the two pies and slammed the door in the astonished Yamcha's face.

An irate Yamcha pounded on the door. Bulma answered the second time.

"Really, Yamcha! All you had to do was knock instead of trying to beat the door down."

The heiress immediately noticed Yamcha's empty hands.

"_REALLY Yamcha? _ You _promised_ you were bringing something this time!"

"B-But Babe…" Yamcha began.

The blue-haired genius held up her hand "Never mind with your excuses!"

Yamcha glowered at the snickering Vegeta as he walked past the annoying Saiyan.

….

Congenial conversation went about the table as Bulma, her parents, Krillin, Maron Master Roshi, Oolong, Tien and Chiatzou enjoyed their holiday meal. Vegeta sat at the counter eating alone as he usually did.

Yamcha filled his plate and reached over to get a napkin and _his plate full of food was gone!_

"What the Hell?"

The scar-faced Z-Fighter whirled about. He _knew_ he had just prepared….

"I believe this is YOURS!"

Vegeta handed Yamcha an empty plate .

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK MY FOOD VEGETA!"

"No one was eating from that plate when I found it" the Saiyan prince insisted.

"Yamcha just get another plate" Bulma sighed.

' _Maybe ChiChi had a point.'_

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the sneering prince. Muttering under his breath he filled another plate.

….

Yamcha could hardly wait to dig into Bunny Brief's famous desserts.

"How clumsy of me!" Vegeta remarked.

The scar-faced warrior's face contorted in fury as he looked down and saw bright red cherry filling staining his favorite shirt.

"_You did that on purpose Vegeta!" _Yamcha snarled.

He'd had enough of Vegeta's antics. It was time for some payback.

The Z-fighter picked up a banana cream pie and sent it sailing in the Saiyan royal's direction. As fate would have it, Vegeta dropped his fork. When he bent down to retrieve the utensil….

Bulma was furious as bananas and cream dripped from her face to the floor.

"GET OUT YAMCHA!"

"But Babe! _IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_ Yamcha protested vainly.

"OUT!"

Vegeta smirked as the scar-faced Z-Fighter slunk away. This had turned out to be an enjoyable day for him after all!

…..

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

So what did you think? Please let me know!

daughterofrisingsun


End file.
